1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water purifier for removing harmful materials contained in the potable water to thereby obtain purified water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a water purifier is, as illustrated in FIG. 1, mounted at an upper side of a body 1 having a protruding rear wall 1a thereon, with a storage tank 2 for storing purified water, and the body 1 is provided at the rear wall 1a thereof with a plurality of filtering members 6 in order to eliminate various harmful materials contained in the potable water (hereinafter referred to as water) supplied through a water supply pipe 5 connected through the medium of an adapter 4 to a faucet 3.
The filtering members 6 are connected to a purified water pipe 7 for supplying purified water into the storage tank 2, and, at the same time, connected with a discharge pipe 8 for discharging to the adapter 4 concentrated water containing the harmful materials.
Accordingly, the water supplied through the water supply pipe 5 from the faucet 3 passes through the filtering members 6 to thereby be separated from various pollution-containing materials harmful to human body, and is stored in the storage tank 2 through the purified water pipe 7.
The concentrated water containing polluted materials which has not passed through the filtering member 6 is drained out through the discharge pipe 8 to therafter be dropped underneath the adapter 4.
The purified water stored in the storage tank 2 is kept at a predetermined appropriate level by way of a water level detecting sensor (not shown).
However, there is a problem in the conventional water purifier in that the plurality of filtering members arranged at the rear wall of the boby thereof tend to deflect the rear wall toward a rear side thereof because of the heavy weight of the plurality of filtering members, to thereby cause an electrical malfunction or erroneous contact between the water level detecting sensor attached to the storage tank and connecting terminals mounted at the rear wall thereof, so that the appropriate water level of the stored purified water in the storage tank cannot be maintained, and worse yet, the purified water can overflow the storage tank due to continued supply of the purified water.